Universal counters are general purpose test instruments used to determine characteristics of applied unknown electrical signals, such as frequency, period, pulse width, pulse rise- and falltimes, time interval between electrical events, and totalization of numbers of electrical events. Basically, most of these characteristics may be determined by conditioning the unknown signals to optimize level transitions, and then counting the transitions or measuring the time between successive transitions. To provide these measurement capabilities, the counter circuits must be gated on for predetermined precise time intervals, and signals must be properly routed and synchronized to effect the desired measurements. In the past, this has involved complex gating and counter structures, and frequently delay matching of signal paths has been required.